


A New Life

by tuesnight



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Consent Issues, F/F, Horror, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/pseuds/tuesnight
Summary: Ariel strikes a different bargain.
Relationships: Ariel/Ursula (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



"What, you don't think that's fair?" Ursula's smile was sharp, mocking. Her hair drifted around her in opposition to the light current in her cave, her power a stronger force than the water surrounding them. "You believe it will take more than three days to make the prince fall in love with you?"

"I'm not sure—" Ariel said hesitantly, then trailed off. She was sure at least that she wanted to be human. She wanted to explore the human world and live as the humans did, to see and understand all their gadgets and gizmos, to walk on two legs and dig cute, odd feet into the sand. But that didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to live happily ever after with another human, not even one as handsome as the sailor she'd saved. Ariel didn't—couldn't—articulate this, not in front of a sea witch who had obviously never cared to be anything but what she was and who'd always had the power to take it. Ariel settled for repeating herself, firmer this time: "I'm not sure."

"Who am I to force you into something you don't want?" Ursula said. She considered Ariel carefully. "I am after all in the business of granting wishes, of bringing happiness to those who need it most." She trailed a nail down Ariel's cheek. "What would make you happy? What bargain might you strike instead?"

"I want to be human, but I don't want anyone to fall in love with me," Ariel said.

Ursula's smile grew sharper yet. "Oh, yes. I can work with that. I'll give you more than three days, but you'll give me something in return." She cupped Ariel's cheeks in her hands, a gentle touch that contrasted oddly with the hard look in her eyes. "I can guarantee you: no one will fall in love."

—

Ariel's transformation was weird, painful, exhilarating. Her fluke split in half and bones grew within. Her scales flaked off and left behind smooth skin. Strange sexual organs appeared between her legs, nothing like what she'd had before. Ursula held her in her arms and crooned ominous songs Ariel could barely hear over the sound of her own screams as her body tore itself apart and reformed into something new.

When the working was done, it still wasn't over. Ariel's part of the bargain had just begun.

"Look at you." Ursula trailed her hands over Ariel's sensitive new legs. "You're a masterpiece. Is this body everything you'd hoped it would be?"

Ursula pulled off the shells that were all Ariel had for clothing and discarded them to drift to the cave floor. She massaged Ariel's breasts roughly and plucked and pinched at her nipples. Ariel's chest heaved with something that verged on panic, the saltwater somehow heavy and wrong in her lungs. She felt like she couldn't properly breathe.

Almost diffidently, Ursula said, "Don't worry. I cast another spell while you were transforming, free of charge. You won't drown. We have all the time in the world to make sure your first payment actually takes."

"I'm doing you a favor, truly," Ursula said, running one hand down Ariel's side, along her new hips, squeezing at the globes of flesh behind her where once only uniform muscle and scale had grown. Her other hand continued to play with Ariel's breast, rolling the nipple, then tugging—over and over again. "Don't you want to break this new body in?"

She nipped at the lobe of Ariel's ear, drawing it briefly into her mouth. Her hand wandered back to the front of Ariel's body, between the legs Ariel was currently paying for. A tuft of hair had grown there, and Ursula played with it, pulling at the short curls, then releasing as Ariel's legs involuntarily kicked out. There was a small nub nestled beneath, and when Ursula pinched it, a sudden shot of pain that somehow sent heat through the whole area. Ariel cried out helplessly. Folds of flesh were attached to it, and Ursula pulled at them, frowning when she didn't get the same reaction. There was a hole at the end, a fact Ariel discovered as Ursula suddenly drove two fingers into it, roughly exploring. Ursula prodded at the parts of Ariel that clung tightly to her fingers, unused to the intrusion and fighting to adjust.

"Don't worry," Ursula told Ariel, and Ariel suddenly realized that she ought to worry—that she ought to be _alarmed_. For some reason, it was hard to summon anything more than a hazy sort of pleasure. "You're too tight now, but you'll adjust. You may experience slight discomfort, but you'll be able to serve your purpose." With the words "slight discomfort," Ursula shoved in a third finger. She swallowed Ariel's gasp with her mouth.

Ursula's withdrew her fingers, but Ariel only had a moment to register the sudden emptiness before she was filled again. What filled her was longer, larger, undulating in a strange but not unpleasant manner. It reached deep inside. A hard bulge teased at her already filled entrance, pushing forward and stretching her further yet. The pressure at her entrance increased—increased—increased—and then suddenly it was up and through.

"Is that—is that an egg?" Ariel gasped.

"The first of many," Ursula said, satisfaction suffusing her voice. She massaged Ariel's lower belly. "You'll birth an entire generation before I'm through with you. There are so few of my kind left, but you'll help fix that."

Ariel nodded, though she'd given her agreement before this had begun. The contract she'd signed was binding. She couldn't go back on her word if she wanted to. "I'll carry your children. In return—" She thought of the sun, the sandy shores she'd never been able to travel beyond, a whole world that had previously been barred to her. "In return, I'll get to live on the surface. To start a new life."

"Oh, you sweet, simple soul. That wasn't the deal." Ursula's laugh started small, but grew to fill the cave even as her eggs, each as large and uncomfortable as the first, filled Ariel's body. Ursula's grip on Ariel went from strong to bruising. Her mocking smile cut right through Ariel's dreams. "I said I'd turn you human. I never said I'd let you leave."


End file.
